


Opia

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opia: the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madleane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madleane/gifts).



Esteban learned to play the piano at a very young age, but as he got busier with racing, he found that he had less and less time to practice and very few opportunities to play. Which is why the first thing he did when he moved to Switzerland was buy a second-hand piano. He wasn't going to get a lot of time to play it, but somehow just having it there made him feel better, a reminder of who he used to be.

*

Esteban was sitting playing the piano, his friend and teammate, Nico, was sitting beside him, eyes transfixed on the way his fingers moved effortlessly over the keys.

Every day that they had worked together Esteban had fallen a little deeper in love with Nico, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it, not even to himself, he was still planning to find a nice woman, settle down, get married and have children. That was the way things were meant to be, the way his parents had always told him it should be. He wasn't the sort of guy to defy his parents.

His feelings for Nico were locked away in the basement of his soul, lurking in the darkest corner with no hope of release.

Playing for Nico was the closest he'd come to sharing a little bit of his soul with him, each strike of the key intimate, his playing affected by Nico's presence so that no-one else would ever hear him play like this. Only Nico.

Nico was overwhelmed by how beautifully Esteban played, it felt like the music was for him and no-one else, like he was listening to a piece of Esteban's soul. He was mesmerised by the way Esteban's fingers moved on the keys, so delicate and effortless, making them respond as he wanted. A bit of his mind wondered how it would feel if Esteban were to use his fingers on him, would he be able to make him respond as he wanted.

This was the closest Esteban had ever felt to another person, but he didn't understand why. He felt calm, the music relaxing him like a nice hot bath after a long day. Esteban reached out to move the music to the next page, turning his head towards Nico, noticing that he was close, closer than he was at the start of the piece.

It was a split second decision, he leant in closer to Esteban, allowing the briefest meeting of the lips, a chaste kiss. Nico was about to run his hands through his hair, deepen the kiss, when Esteban pulled away. His cheeks were red and his eyes were wide, he flinched when Nico brought his hand up to stoke his hair out of his face and that was like a punch to the stomach for Nico. He never wanted to hurt Esteban. All the little glances in the garage, the fluttering of eyelashes and the way he stuttered when he talked to Nico, he was sure that he was interested. Had he misread all the signs?

Esteban ran out of the room, leaving Nico confused and alone. Nico heard the sound of a door being shut and a lock clicking in place. He touched at his lips, scared that what had felt so good for him was awful for Esteban. He stood up, knocking the piano stool over and darted towards Esteban's bedroom. Nico tried the handle but it was still locked.

"Esteban, if you want me to leave I will. But I need to see that you're okay first," Nico said, his body felt heavy and he slumped against the door.

"I'm fine. I'm just not into men." There was the sound of shuffling, was Esteban pacing behind the door?

"That's okay." Nico's head fell against the door and he groaned. "I'm sorry. I just misread the situation. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine once you leave." Another slight thump against the door, a hand, his forehead?

"Esteban…" Nico sighed, he wanted to tell him how he felt but it would only make things worse. "You're my friend."

"We're still friends, just friends. But nothing more." There was the sound of sobbing, Nico pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear.

"Este, why are you crying?" Nico had tears welling up in his eyes; he was the reason that Esteban was crying, he'd caused him all this pain. He pressed his hand to the door, hoping that Esteban would feel his good intentions.

Nico heard movement, he jumped to his feet and there was a click, each second felt like torture until the door opened. Esteban had tears streaming down his face and Nico put his arms out, offering him a hug without touching him, he didn't want to make him any more upset than he already was.

Esteban cuddled into his chest, allowing Nico to wrap his arms around him, hold him as he cried. Nico felt Esteban's knees go weak and he led him to the bed, stroking his back and whispering words of comfort in German.

Esteban was reassured by Nico's soft voice, the feeling of being surrounded by Nico's warm body made him feel safe, cared for. But he shouldn't feel that way about Nico, it was wrong… And yet every time he was near Nico he felt nothing but happiness.

"You make me feel good," Esteban said, his beautiful brown eyes were in a sea of pink, still wet with tears and Nico used his thumb to wipe them away.

"I want to make you feel good." Nico hadn't meant for it to sound so sexual, but he would have done anything to make Esteban happy.

"But it's wrong." Fresh tears fell from Esteban's eyes, but this time Nico kissed them away. Esteban gasped with the feeling of Nico's soft lips on his tear stung skin.

"Nothing that feels good can be wrong." Nico nuzzled against Esteban, the scent of his hair was something with citrus and it made Nico think of sunshine. It reminded him of the way that Esteban had lit up his life, every minute with him was like basking in the sun, a simple pleasure but without it the world would seem dark and lonely.

Esteban stared at him, lips trembling before diving in for a kiss, it was messy and rough, all the months of longing and desire had broken free and there was nothing stopping Esteban from exploring every bit of Nico, wanting, needing to find out what made Nico moan and gasp in pleasure. His hands were clawing at every bit of Nico's clothing, trying to get more contact with his skin.

Nico broke the kiss, holding Esteban tight so that he knew that he hadn't done anything wrong before sliding out of his t-shirt and lying back on the bed for Esteban to admire. He was offering himself up to Esteban, giving him control, the opportunity to do whatever he desired.

Esteban's eyes lit up and he traced the lines of Nico's muscles, it wasn't until he felt Nico's cool skin that he knew this was happening, that Nico wanted him. Nico bit his lip as he watched how Esteban was fascinated by his body, it was the first time he'd seen him smile since he was playing, the same delicate fingers tracing over his skin, seeing how he responded to their touch.

Nico let his hands wander down to his belt, and Esteban nodded, now that he'd had a glimpse he wanted to see it all. He pulled off his jeans and boxers like a magician whipping off a cloth, even his socks were gone as if by magic.

Esteban let his fingers roam over Nico, tracing every scar, every mole, noting the sensitive spots. He avoided the part of Nico that was surrounded by curly blond hairs. If it was anyone else Nico would have said that they were just teasing but he knew that Esteban was working up his confidence, unsure of what he wanted, letting his instincts guide him.

His delicate fingers teased at the soft skin below his balls, causing them to twitch. Nico let out a soft gasp and Esteban smirked, he was learning quickly. Esteban moved to kneel between Nico's legs, sucking on two of his fingers as he locked eyes with Nico, making sure that he was writhing on the bed before pressing his slick fingers to Nico's hole.

Nico compressed his lips, breathing deep, willing his body to relax as Esteban entered him. There was a gasp as Esteban's fingers slid deeper, silence while he got used to the feeling but then Esteban curled his fingers and he let out a pained moan as he hit that spot. Esteban repeated the motion with his fingers, hitting a slightly different spot each time, listening to the sounds that Nico made, working out what gave him the most pleasure. He was hard just from Nico's noises and his cock was painfully trapped in his boxers, rubbing against the zip.

Esteban was wrapping his fingers around Nico's cock, varying the pressure, figuring out the perfect grip to have Nico making such beautiful sounds. He felt him arch his back as he slid his thumb over the tip, his other hand still working away inside him, Nico's muscles clenching tight around him as he climaxed. Warm come spilled over his hand and he twisted his fingers to his prostate, releasing another orgasm as the friction from Esteban's tight jeans sent him over the edge, gasping in time with Nico's groans as his hair fell down over his face, hiding the look of sheer pleasure.

Nico looked debauched, his body limp and sated. Esteban lay down next to Nico, satisfied smirk on his face. He was an odd sight, still fully clothed with a damp patch on the front on his jeans, lying next to Nico's naked and sticky body, but he had an equally satisfied grin. Both basking in the glow of their love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
